particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Khanate of the Banster
The Khanate of the Banster (Brmék: Banmek Hajánknstat) was the first state established by the Vanukean people. In modern times it is often referred to as the Banster Duchy or Duchy of Banstir, referring to the more Artanian feudal styles that developed only after the fall of the Ahmadi Caliphate. The small Khanate was founded when Merlkai managed to unify, subjugate or conquer the majority of the Jelbék tribes living in modern day Vanuku. The Khanate seized to be when it was conquered by the Ahmadi Caliphate in 1246 during the reign of Kezkai V. History Before the conquests of Merlkai the Jelbic tribes in Vanuku stood divided. The Jelbic tribes had observed the rise of the First Jelbek Khanate and the Augustan Empire to the south and the Sacred Monarchy of Beiteynu to the north and many chieftains tried to become the dominant ruler, much like Grzkai 'One Eye' had once done with the tribes in modern Jelbania. Merlkai Intrsmorsrmko Banmek was one of these chieftains, or Beks, in modern day Schoorvesten. His father Intrsmor, or his father before him as sources conflict on the subject, already unified several clans in that area. Merlkai however owed allegiance to a higher chief but together with a group of accomplices he seized power for himself. Through use of diplomacy, conquest and intrigue he managed to unify all the northern clans and push south against the Augustans. Their northern frontier was weak and a quick campaign made the Banmek able to seize a large portion of modern day Vanuku. After the conquest Merlkai and his followers converted to Augustan Hosianism to avoid the wrath from the southern Emperors. After his death Merlkai became known as "the Unifier" or more commonly as "the Conqueror". In Vanukeaans his name is translated to Merulf. During the reign of Aldrkai III "the Bloody" the island of Kathuristan was also added to the lands of the Khanate. For many years after the Khanate was stable but the collapse of the Sacred Monarchy of Beiteynu spurred a series of events that would decide the fall of the Khanate. First the newly formed Kingdom of Arakhim conquered Kathuristan in 1165, then in the late 1100's Ahmadism came to be to the north-west of the Khanate. Several decadent Khans were the nail in the coffin. When the newly formed Ahmadi Caliphate invaded in 1245 they managed to kill Shlajkai Khan, the greatest warrior of the Khanate, in a large battle near Vrkzel. Hastily the brother of Shlajkai was crowned Khan. But this could not turn the tide, in 1246 he yielded his crown to the Ahmadi warlords and went in exile. Government Unlike the First Jelbek Khanate which remained nomadic throughout their existence, the Banmek were forced to adapt a more feudal lifestyle as the lands they settled in lacked the space to roam. The settlement of Vrkzel became the capital of the Khanate and throughout the time the Khans of the Banster were seated in the town. It was there that the Khan had a legislative body called the Khan's Council. High ranking Bek's and Taj's were seated on this council of around fifty men and advised the Khan, assisted in taxing his domain and saw over the succession in case the Khan died. Religion There were many religions in the Khanate, including Tanhrism and minor forms of shamanism but the most commonly found religion amongst the Khans was Zollism. Religion held a weak form throughout the Khanate and was mostly considered ceremonial and good luck to follow. Shamans of all these faiths were always skilled healers, which always was their main role in society. The quick conversion to Hosianism clearly shows that none of these pagan faiths held much grip throughout the Khanate. List of Khans of the Banster House of Banmek (later House van Zuyden tot Banstill) (819 - 1246) Category:Vanuku Category:History of Majatra Category:Majatra